Edward and Bella: A fight for true love
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: When Edward and Bella aren't allowed to see each other what will they do so they can be togher? What will happen when their parents find out will they get to be together forever? And will Bella find out Edwards secret? read and find out.
1. Prolong: fight between two family's

**Edward and Bella: A fight for true love**

Prolong: A fight between two families

**Disclamer**: I don't own any of these charaters or Twilight series.

**A/N**: This takes place in modern times in the town of Forks.

Once there where two family's the Swan's and the Cullen's. For years almost decades the two families's despised one another, but one day things would change. Would things change for the better or would thing's get worse for the two families? So begins this tale of good and evil.

**A/N**: Sorry for a short prolong I'm working on making them longer. Please **review** thanks:)


	2. Chapter 1: The Swan family

Chapter 1: The Swan family

**A/N**: I'm working on making them longer they should be getting longer with in the next few chapters:) **Review** thanks:)

The Swan family was one of the most known families in Forks. Charlie Swan was the police chief at the local police station, wealthy and able to make a lot of money. He was able to buy whatever his family needed. His wife for 12 years, Renée, who was a grade school teacher, were very happy together. They were liked by all in the town.

But one day while they where getting ready for the arrival of the first child, a terrible accident occured. Charlie had been driving to the hospital to see his wife who was going to give birth that day. Suddenly, he hit head on with a car coming the other way. He didn't know that in the other car was Dr. Cullen's. The doctor was also on his way to the hospital to begin work. Charlie was severely injured, with a broken leg, four broken ribs and a head injury. His life was never the same again. When the EMT got him to the hospital he was in time to see his new daughter Bella.

Even though Charlie's life was altered completely, he still was chief of the station and dispised the Cullens ever since that awful day, getting into fights with them about the smallest things. But when times got rough he still had his daughter Bella to make everything look brighter. However, the situation between the Cullens may never get better. Or would it?

Through the years, fights between the two families gradually became worse and began to get out of control. A deep-set hatred for the rival family grew and raged in their hearts.

Soon, Bella grew into a lovely young woman of 17. She had long brown hair like mahogany silk and light chocolate eyes to match her fair complexion. She was told many times to stay away from the Cullens, that they where an awful and horrible family, to the point that she lost count of how many times she was warned. Bella wondered what her parents had against the other family so one day she got up her courge and decided to ask her father.

"Charlie--I mean, dad, why do you hate the Cullens so much if they never did anything to us?" asked Belle as wonder filled her pretty face.

"It all started years ago, Bella, the day you were born, in fact. It was a cheerful, sunny day out and I was on my way to the hospital to see you. Suddenly, Dr. Cullen slammed into my car on purpose," stated Charlie as anger started to fill his voice and his tones became louder. Bella started to back up a bit as her dad's fury reared it's head like some terrible beast.

"So it all started just because you and him where in an accident?" asked Bella, confused, as she crossed her long arms across her chest.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm through with this conversation," answered Charlie to his beautiful daughter as he got up from the Lazy Boy chair.

"But dad..." started Bella as she walked up behind her father. She didn't want to get to close in case he would totally lose it.

"Not another word Bella. I'm through talking about it so just drop it," growled Charlie as he turned to leave the living room.

Then all of a sudden Charlie turned around and said in a stern voice: "And stay away from Dr. Cullen's son Edward. He is nothing but trouble and he's odd," as he pointed his index finger at Bella. He left the living room in a frenzy.

Bella just stood there with plain shock on her face. She couldn't believe that the two families where fighting over nothing for all those years, over something that was neither man fault.

A few seconds later Bella went to her room wondering what she could do to stop this rivalry. She wanted her family and the Cullen family to get along just for once. But there was nothing she could do; she was just a junior in high school after all.

**A/N**: I'm working on making them longer. They should be getting longer within the next few chapters :) **Review** thanks :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Cullen family

Chapter 2: The Cullen family

**A/N**: Sorry the chapters so short. There getting longer as the chapters progress promise. **Review** thanks:)

Unlike the Swan family, the Cullens where very different. Not just because they were richer--far from that. They had a very dark secret that they would never tell anyone no matter what the cost was. They where vampires.

On the awful day that the accident occured, Dr. Cullen was driving to work with Edward's little sister Carley when out of the blue, someone's car crased into his. Carley was killed immedaitely, before anyone could make an attempt to save her life. It was awful to lose their youngest daughter. His wife Esme and his five adopted children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and now the youngest, Edward where out raged. After the awful day, Carlisle swore he would get even with Charlie Swan no matter what he had to do or what crimes he had to commit.

Nothing had happened for years, except that Edward turned 17 and grew into a charming, handsome young gentleman. With windswept bronze hair, skin as white as snow and of course, eyes that were like liquid gold, he could capture any young woman's heart. Edward was in the family's library when he found a family diary dating back 17 years ago. Curious, he started looking at it when his dad walked in.

"Hey son, what are you looking at?" asked Carlisle as he put his pale, almost white, hand through his neat blond hair.

"Oh, just a family diary that I found near the back bookshelves. Say, dad, I was reading something in here about the Swan family…what do you have against them?" wondered Edward as he looked Carlisle evenly in the eye.

"If you must know, many years ago I was in a car crash. You where only a year old at the time. But anyway, it seemed like a normal day. I was driving to work as always, when Charlie rammed into our car. Your little sister Carley was killed," explained Carlisle as he began to get angry.

"I know we lost someone we loved very much, but you have to learn to forgive and forget. Aren't you the one who always taught me that?" reminded Edward. He felt kind of agitated as he looked his dad with a little bit of confusion.

"No. Its not the right time to forgive and forget. I'm getting him back for what he has done and don't get snappy with me. I don't want to talk about the Swan family again," snapped Carlisle as he kept his eyes on his son. "Oh, and stay away from his daughter, Bella. She's nothing but trouble just like her father," stated Carlisle as he snatched the diary away from Edward and left the room.

"Man, my dad has got some serious issues," thought Edward as he rolled his mesmerizing golden eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. He noticed a small dent left on the desk where Carlisle had pounded on it in his anger. "And some anger issues," he added. He left the library to go play baseball with the rest of the family. It was something they always did together. He was hopping that someday he would get to bring his girlfriend to the games.

**A/N**: Sorry the chapters so short. They're getting longer as the chapters progress, I promise. **Review!** Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 3:First meeting

Chapter 3: First meeting

**A/N: **I forgot to tell you guys that Bella's parents are not divorced in this story.

The next day was a windy and chilly one so Bella dressed in a red sweater, a pair of Aeropostal jeans and her dark brown hair was down with a little curl to it. Before leaving her room she looked in her vanity mirror and thought, "I look like a prep." She let loose a heavy sigh and went downstairs for breakfast. When she got down the stairs, she saw her parents sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning mom, morning dad," she said as she kissed each of her parents on the cheek and took a glass from the cabinet.

"Bella! you look very nice this morning," observed Renee as she took a small sip of her coffee.

"Thanks mom, but I look like a prep threw up on me," laughed Bella.

"No you don't, Bells. You look very lady like," said Charlie. He flashed Bella a genuine smile.

Bella just looked at her parents. She opened the fridge and inspected the contents with a practical eye. "Gee, you two, do you ever remember to restock the fridge? There isn't enough food to feed a desert mouse here." She reached into the very back and fetched out a carton of orange juice.

Charlie laughed sheepishly and said, "Erm, yes, about that..." Bella raised an eyebrow as she poured herself a glass and quickly finished it.

"Don't you worry about it, Bella. Leave te restocking to me," Renee stated. Then, when she was sure her daughter was not looking, she shot a look at her husband that clearly read, _Didn't I tell you to do that last week?_

Bella smiled and placed her glass carefully into the sink. "Well, Mom, Dad, I'm off to school. See you later."

"Wait Bella! Since there's ice on the roads, let me drive you," offered Charlie as he pushed his chair back and got up from the breakfast bar.

"No thanks, Dad, I'm old enough to drive myself to school. Remember, I'm not eight years old anymore," answered Bella. She pursed her lips, wondering if that was the right thing to say.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully and said on a stern voice, "Well all right then, but you be careful. Oh, and remember what your mother and I told you."

"I know, don't talk to Edward whatever," Bella echoed. She rolled her eyes. "I know and besides, I don't even know who he is." She walked out the front door with her bookbag sung over her shoulder and walked to her truck in the freezing cold weather.

Edward

Edward Cullen was getting ready for school as well when a girl with short dark hair spiked in every direction, sparkling gold eyes, and skin as pale as Edward's strolled into his room as if it were her own. She was wearing a black and red shirt and a plaid skirt to match.

"Hey Alice," greeted Edward. He scrunitized himself in the mirror as he put the finishing touches to his messy reddish-brown hair.

"Hey Bedhead. I was wondering if we could get to school early," chirped Alice as she leaned ever-so-casually against the door frame.

"Sure. Me and the others have to go in early as well," said Edward as he smiled his signature crooked smile

Alice went skipping downstairs shortly followed by a plodding Edward. When Alice reached the bottom step, her father was behind his laptop doing some things before going to work.

"Morning Carlisle," said Alice as she bounced into the room with a smile so bright that it could give the sun a run for his money.

Carlisle looked up from his laptop and beamed in welcome. "Morning Alice. Where's your brother?"

"Oh he's right behind me…at least I thought he was," answered Alice as she looked behind her shoulder.

"Edward, hurry up, we're going to be late!" yelled Alice up the stairs a second later.

Scacrely a moment after the sunny girl had called, Edward was downstairs in a flash dressed in a black hoody and America Eagle jeans.

"Sorry. I forgot something," Edward explained as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. He walked over to Carlisle and watced his father type something into the laptop. He snorted. "You're on your laptop? No surprise there. Carlisle, you're always on that thing."

Carlisle chuckled. "This item that you call a _thing_ is actually a fine invention that is a perfect example of the quick growth of modern technology," he corrected.

Edward grunted in response.

"Come on, Edward. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are waiting on us," whined Alice as she began pulling on Edward's sweatshirt with a little bit of attitude.

"I know. I can hear them shouting at me," grumbled Edward as he turned Alice towards the door.

"Edward, remember what I told you," reminded Carlisle as he gave his youngest son a look that Edward was very familiar with, a constant reminder.

"Yes, yes, I know," said Edward in a dull tone as he waved his hand behind him. His voice pitch was more than clear enough; it screamed monotony and sheer boredom. This was the last thing he wanted to hear at this hour of the morning.

Edward and Alice were seating themselves comfortably in the Jeep when a young man with blond hair the color of melted honey that hung in his eyes, dark irises, and pale unhealthy-seeming skin just like the rest of them leaned on the seat and asked, "Gee, what took you guys so long?"

"Sorry Jasper. Edward here forgot something in his room," answered Alice as she turned and faced the other adopted kids.

"Hey, it can happen to anyone. You guys are lucky that I remembered it now instead of when we are half way to school. Then you guys would have been in huge trouble," Edward mused as he looked in the review mirror and dusted back a strand of hair that hung out of place on his forehead.

"Are we going to sit at lunch where we always do?" wondered a tall girl with long curls of silky golden hair, clear topaz eyes, and skin so white it seemed as if she where dead. She was decked out in a blue shirt that complimented her hair nicely and a pair of black dress pants.

"Yes Rosalie, that's where we sit every year," answered Jasper, looking at her with a surprised expression on his face that quickly morphed into a _duh_ look. Rosalie scowled at him.

"Do any of you guys have government third period?" asked a loud voice coming from the back of the Jeep. All four teens turned and looked at the young but burly man who had short brown curls, skin the color of a blanket of snow and was wearing a baseball cap with a long sleeve green shirt on with pair of cargo pants.

"Nope, sorry Emmett. I have math first period," stated Alice.

"Me neither; I have English," replied Rosaline with a sigh as she looked Emmett in the eyes.

"I have art. Sorry. Who in the world needs that it's pointless?" remarked Jasper.

When Emmett stared pleadingly at Edward, the younger man decided to stop Emmett's rasing hopes before they rose any higher."Sorry dude. I have Biology that period." He pulled on to the main road leading to the school.

"Man, looks like I'm on my own this year," sighed Emmett.

"What are you talking about? We'll be there with you!" exclaimed Rosaline with a little laugh. She flicked a stray golden lock off her shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward pulled into the school parking lot.

Bella

Before getting out of her truck, Bella looked over her new school schedule

* English-First peried

* Spanish-Second period

* Biologhy-Third peried

* Lunch

* Gym-Fourth period

"That should be easy to member," thought Bella as she walked to the front door. But while she did this, she had still been studying at her schedule. She bumped into someone, causing her to drop all of her books.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," she said as she looked at the young man in front of her.

"Watch where you're going," said Edward not too nicely. He walked on followed by his brothers and sisters and left unfortunate Bella to pick up her own books.

The bell rang as Bella trudged to English. When she sat down, she noticed a girl that was with Edward looking at her. The teacher, Mr. McKinney, passed out the first assignment and the class worked in silence until the bell rang. Bella left the room as quickly as possible. The next period flew by and before Bella knew it, she had Biology. How she hated the period! It wasn't just the class she disliked but all the labs they did as well. But Bella knew she had to go. When she entered the room, there was only one seat left: next to the boy she had bumped into earlier.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" asked Bella, wondering what he would say. Or maybe he would say nothing at all, just brush her off.

With out a word he just nodded for her to sit. For half the period, Bella sat there in silence when suddenly, the boy spoke.

"I'm sorry I went off on you like I did when we bumped into each other before. I haven't been myself lately," said the boy. He looked at Bella with his beautiful butterscotch eyes.

"That's alright. I understand," Bella managed to say.

"I'm such an idiot. I forgot to tell you my name. It's Edward," said the boy with a smile.

Bella giggled then said, "Its nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella." She did not realize that this was Edward Cullen, the very boy whom her parents told her time and again to stay away from. Edward also had no idea that this was Bella Swan, the same girl that _his_ parents arned him of. But soon they would both find out who the other was. Would it end their relationship? Bella and Edward talked for the rest of the period not realizing that the bell had rang for lunch

**A/N:**Aww what do you think about there meeting? **Review** thanks:) Chapters are getting longer as I wright.


	5. Chapter 4:New Friends

Chapter 4: New Friends

At lunch, Edward introduced Bella to his brothers and sisters.

"Bella, this is Alice."

Bella extended her arm to shake Alice's hand. But, when she touched the tiny girl's fingers, she recoiled and jerked her hand back. All five of the Cullens looked at Bella curiously. A seconded later, Edward continued.

"Okay then…this is Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett," he finished, pulling up a chair and sitting down fluidly.

All the Cullens welcomed Bella warmly except Rosalie, who shot her a venomous glare that clearing screamed: Get-your-ass-out-of-here-or-I'll-eat-you-and-feed-your-bones-to-the-wolves. Then she flipped her golden mane of hair arrogantly and pointedly ignored the new girl.

Bella began eating her lunch but stopped when she saw the others not even touching their food. "Is everything all right? You guys aren't eating," wondered Bella. She nervously put down her half-eaten apple.

Rosalie snorted disdainfully. "Wow, I guess it's just like you to state the obvious. Why don't you also mention that there's five of us?"

Bella seemed shocked and Alice hurriedly tried to cover up her sister's rudeness. "We had a big breakfast." She hesitated, wondering if Bella would buy it. Meanwhile, Edward shot daggers at Rosalie and mouthed, _Shut up!_

"Oh, okay," Bella siad, finishing her apple. She felt self-conscious with all the Cullens staring at her as she ate.

"So, how long have you been here?" asked Jasper, half looking at Bella with wonder and half restraining himself from attacking her.

"About three weeks, I think. What about you guys?" Bella looked at the others.

"Literally our whole lives…" started Alice, but before she could finish speaking, Edward gave her a look that told her not to say any more.

"What's your next class?" asked Emmett, thinking it might be fun to have a new human in his class.

"Gym."

"Gym. Don't you have that in your freshman year?" wondered all the Cullens, looking at Bella confused.

"Yes, but I didn't get it in at my old school."

A moment later, the fourth period bell rang. Emmett grinned and playfully challenged, "Bet that I can get to class before you can!" Jasper took up the challenge with a grin and a stinging answer.

The two shot off on their race while yelling, "It was nice to meet you!" over their shoulders to Bella. She smiled.

"Have a good day," Alice chirped, skipping off. Rosalie didn't say a word. She smoothly stood up and walked out of the cafeteria with her head held high as if she where much better than Bella.

"Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" offered Edward with his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Sure," Bella stuttered, barely able to get the single word out of her mouth. She felt a bit dizzy, probably the effects of the boy. Edward led her to class and she spent the rest of the day dreaming about his lopsided grin and not paying attention at all in class.

When she got home, her parents had to talk to her about a few things.

"Bella what do you want to do for your 18th birthday?" asked Renée.

"Anything, just not a party. You two of all people know I hate parties."

"Okay, I'll think of something," Charlie said with a smile .

"Um, okay." Bella said, surprised. Charlie was not the sort of person to give birthday gifts. In fact, it was a miracle that he even remembered when Bella's birthday was. He was a forgetful man when it came to things like that.

But when it came to grudges...

"Before next weekend, go out and buy yourself a nice dress. We will take you out to celebrate," her parents with happy grins of their faces.

"All right," Bella said as she looked at her parnets with a small smile. Maybe this birthday would be a good thing after all.

"Now there's some people here we want you to meet," started Charlie. "This is James and this is Victoria." He gestured to a man and a woman who were standing near the door.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," said the man with a sinister smile on his pale face. He had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and his skin was same color as the Cullens.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said the woman with red curly long hair. She, like her husband, had the same color skin as the Cullens.

Bella shook their hands. "Nice to meet you two as well." When she gripped their hands, it felt as if she had sumerged her hand in a bucket of freezing cold water, complete with ice cubes.

"They're our new neighbors," stated Renee. "I want you to be kind to them."

"Oh, welcome to the neighborhood. Now, I hate to cut these pleasantries short, but if you will excuses me, I have homework I have to get done." Bella quickly excused herself and fled upstairs to her room to start her homework. But when she got to her room, she couldn't help but wonder if her new neighbors were the same...creatures...as Edward and his family...Or could they be the complete opposite?

**A/N:** I thought it would be interesting to put James and Victoria as Bella's neighbors. OMG I just saw Twilight last night it was amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5:Plans

Chapter 5:Plans

The next day at school Bella was envious to get to class and see her new Friends.

"Hay guys are you busy next Saturday, at 6:00 till when ever?" wondered Bella as she was with the Cullen's (not knowing who they where)

"I don't know why?" asked Alice looking at Bella with her dark eyes.

"Well it's my 18th birthday next week and I don't like parties at all and I thought we could hang out." answered Bella with a smile.

"We will definitely be there. What's your number and I will call,to see when would be a good time?" asked Edward as he got out a pen and paper.

"Its 489-1562. If I don't pick up my mom or dad will get it" said Bella as they walked to class.

"All right then I will call you is 8 o'clock OK?" asked Edward.

"Yaw that will be fine. But I'm going shopping after school for a dress, something my parents want me to get for some reason? so I should be back by 8:00" said Bella with a smile.

Later that day

After school Bella and Jessica went shopping for that perfect 18th birthday dress(But Bella still had know idea about).

"Hay what about this one?" asked Jessica as she held up a red low cute, short dress at Debs.

"Know it's to…it's just to low" said Bella honestly as she looked at the dress.

"Alright it's your dress. But don't you want all eyes on you" asked Jessica with a laugh. But then she relized what she had said and tried covering it up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bella as she looked at Jessica.

"I mean when your parents take you out" said Jessica as she wiped her forehead with her hand.

Yes but not that way I'm turning eighteen not going to a horror party" said Bella razing her eyebrows.

"Okay okay" agreed Jessica she didn't want her new BFF to look like that.

"I'm going to go try these ones on" Bella told Jessica as she headed to the dressing room with 10 dresses.

Bella got through nine of the ten dresses.

"I'm not going to find one I'm on my last one" said Bella as she put on the last one.

"Yes you will stop saying your not going to find one" said Jessica sitting out side the dressing room.

A moment later Bella came out of the dressing room with a light blue knee link V neck dress on.

"Wow that's a great dress… you look like your going to a ball" said Jessica with her mouth open wide.

"You really think so?" wondered Bella as she spun in front of the floor link mirror.

"Yes and Edward will like it to" said Jessica with a wide smile.

"I do not like Edward he's just a friend" said Bella as her face began to get red as a balloon.

"Yes you do your face says it all" said Jessica putting a finger to her lips.

"Is it that obvious?" Bella asked as she turned and faced Jessica.

"Um yaw it's that obvious" agreed Jessica with a laugh.

"Okay so what if I do. I will go ahead and get the dress then I have to decide how to do my hair" said Bella as she went to change back to her normal close.

"We will worry about that next Saturday" Jessica said as Bella went and paid for the dress and headed home.

"Do you know what Edward's last name is?" asked Bella as she pulled out onto the highway.

"Know I don't but I do know he's dads a doctor" answered Jessica as she looked at a magazine.

Bella looked at Jessica in horror.

"What?" asked Jessica looking at Bella confused.

Noth...nothing" said Bella with horror in her voice.

The Cullen's house

It was 7:30 when Edward and his siblings got home. Edward told his parent's about this surprise party.

"Hay mom hay dad um all of us where invited to an supprise 18th birthday party, next weekend for a new girl at school can we go?" asked Edward as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stood there waiting for an answer.

"What time is the party and when does it end" asked Esme looking at her kids.

"It starts at six and ends when ever but her parents don't know what time it ends" Alice answered there mom.

"That's fine with me what do you think Carlisle?" asked Esme looking at her husband who was sitting on the couch.

"Sounds like fun but make sure you guys are home by 10 or earlier if the party ends before then" said Carlisle.

"Sweet thanks mom thanks dad" said Edward with a smile.

"Awesome thanks" said Jasper.

"Yaw thanks your great parents" said Emmett.

Rosalie just stood there as she rolled her light blue eyes. She didn't even want to go but if her sibblings where going she had to as well.

"Thanks is there anything that we need to do before we go next week" asked Alice looking at her parents.

"Know I can't think of anything except be on your best behavior" said Esme with a warm smile.

"We will be. I need to call someone I told her I would call her at 8" said Edward as he got the phone and went to his room.

Bella was laying out her stuff for the big day when the phone rang.

"Hello" said Bella with excitement in her voice.

"Bella?" asked Edward

"Yes this is she. I can't believe you don't know my voice" said Bella with a laugh.

"Hay give me a break you said that if you didn't answer that your mom or dad would" said Edward as he stated defending himself.

"I know I did" said Bella as she sat on her bed.

"Did you get what you needed for your big day?" asked Edward.

"Yes I did its a beautiful dress" said Bella with a sign.

"What does it look like?" asked Edward he couldn't wait to see her in it.

"Sorry you're going to have to wait until next weekend. But I think your going to like it" said Bella with confidantes.

"I'm sure I will" said Edward with a smile.

Bella could tell he was going to be pleased.

"Are you busy tomarrow after school?" wondered Edward.

"I don't think so why?" answered Bella as she laid down on her bed.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me and my family to play bassball?" asked Edward with happniess.

"Sure sounds like fun" said Bella with a small laugh.

"BELLA!"yelled her mom.

"Hang on Edward some just called my name" Bella said as she got up from her bed.

"Yaw mom what do you need?" yelled Bella from her bedroom door.

"I need to use the phone" said her mom.

"All right I will be done in a minuet"Bella yelled back as she closed her door.

"Hay Edward I have to get off here in a minuet" said Bella she didn't want to say bye to Edward she wanted to talk to him all night.

"Okay I will talk to you tomorrow then." said Edward with a sigh.

"Yaw talk to you tomorrow" said Bella as she wrapped the phone cord around her finger.

They said by and Bella went and gave the phone to her mom then she went to bed hoping to dream of Edward.

**A/N**: So what do you think? Will Edward like Bella's dress? and will they find out soon who each other is? Read on and find out. **Review** thanks.


	7. Chapter 6:Game time

Chapter 6: Game time

The next day at school Edward was waiting anxiously for Bella at her locker.

"Hay sorry I had to get off so early mom had to make a call" said Bella getting into her locker.

"That's Okay I had the biology homework to finish anyway" Edward said as they walked down the hall to meat the others.

"What biology homework...we didn't have biology homework!" Bella said with panic as she put her fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Slow down there spunky I was just kidding we didn't have any biology homework" said Edward with a laugh then he flashed his crooked smile that Bella loved.

"Your full of it you know that" said Bella as she gave him a little push. A moment later they saw the others by the office.

"Hay Bella did you get your dress for your birthday dinner?" asked Alice looking at Bella wondering if she new about the party.

"As a matter of fact I did but it took me hours to find the perfect one" said Bella as a small smile came a cross her pale pink lips.

"Oh what does it look like?" asked Alice as she began to jump up and down with excitement.

"I will tell you what I told Edward. Your going to have to wait and see" said Bella looking at Alice with a Sile smile.

"Oh come on your going to drive use nuts at least tell use what color it is" begged Alice looking at Rosalie with a puppy dog face. When ever Alice did the puppy dog face no one not even Rosalie could say no.

"Don't look at me! you might care what color it is but I don't. I could care less it's just her 18th birthday it's not like it's her wedding day" Rosalie said in a snappy voice.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett just looked at each other and rolled there eyes.

"Well…Okay it's light blue but that's all you're getting out of me" said Bella putting her index finger up before Alice could ask more.

"Hay were still on for this Saturday right?" asked Bella looking at the kids.

"Of course we are" said Edward he didn't know how much longer he could keep the secret from Bella.

The thried period bell rang and Bella and Edward made there way into Biology as Mr. Liner was telling them there latest project.

"Today we are dissecting frogs" said Mr. Liner with a nasal problem as he began to walk around the classroom.

"Oh no" said Bella as she covered her hand over her mouth. As Edward began cutting into the dead frog.

"What's wrong you look really white?" asked Edward as he put his ice cold hand to Bella's warm forehead.

"I…can't stand…the site of blood" said Bella as she ran out of the room.

"I'll take her to the nurse office before she loses her breakfast" said Edward as he raced out of the room. When he got in the hallway Bella was sitting outside the door.

"Come on I'm taking you to the nurse" said Edward as he got down next to Bella.

"No thanks I'm feeling better" lied Bella looking Edward in the eyes.

"Oh no you're not Your still pale and besides, I can tell your lying you really should work on that" said Edward with his crooked smile.

Before she could respond again Bella was in Edward's arms on her way to the nurse.

"Hay let me down! I can walk by myself. Edward… if I knew your full name then you would get it!. EDWARD!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bella as she squirmed trying to get lose.

Edward just laughed as he continued on his way.

"Would you just take it easy your distracting classes" said Edward as he made his way to the nurse office. As Bella tried and tried again to get lose but It was know use Edward was much to strong.

When Edward got to the nurse office he laid Bella down on one of the small beds.

"Oh my word what happened?" asked Mrs. Michel as she came out of the med room.

"She got a little queasy in biology" said Edward standing next to Bella.

Bella glared at Edward for a moment then said "But I'm fine now. I'm going back to class".

"Oh know your going to lay right there and keep this cloth on your forehead" said Mrs. Michel setting the cloth on Bella's forehead.

Till lunch Bella staid in the nurse office with Edward by her side. When they got to lunch the whole table had heard of what had happened.

"Oh my gosh Bella we heard what happened. Are you Okay?" asked Alice as she put her ice cold hand to Bella's face.

"Yes I'm alright. Edward carried me down to the nurse office even though I could talk" said Bella looking at Edward.

"Hay I was just trying to be a gentlemen. Plus I didn't want you to pass out in the middle of the hallway" said Edward taking Bella's hand in his cold hand.

Bella couldn't help but wonder if there was something more then just being friends with Edward, but she would find out soon enough.

"Are you ready for tonight?" asked Alice with a smile as she pushed around her uneaten food.

"Yes I am,But what will I be doing?" asked Bella as she looked at them.

"What she's coming!" yelled Rosalie over the crowed of kids.

"Yes Bella is coming withuse. Your watching" said Edward witha laugh as he looked at Rosalie with a strun look then looking at Bella with his warm smile.

"Whats so funny?" wondered Bella as she gave Edward a little shove.

"We don't play baseball the way humans do" answered Emmett lifting his eyebrows.

"Oh well how do you guys play?" wondered Bella she wasn't quit sure if she wanted the answer.

"First off we play when there's a thunderstorm. And second you'll see how we play tonight" said Jasper with a smile as they left the table to throw away there untouched food.

Later that evening

It was 6:00 when Edward picked up Bella.

"So where do you guys play baseball at?" asked Bella as Edward opened the passenger door for her.

"In a field just a few miles from here" Answered Edward as he drove down the road.

10 minuets later they where at the field.

"Hi Bella" said Alice as she and her family walked over to them with baseballoutfits on with mating baseball hats.

"Hay Guys. So what am I going to do. Since I can't play" asked Bella looking at Edward.

"You'll be watching to see if there safe or not" Answered Jasper.

"O-Okay" said Bella a little confused.

"Who's on who's team?" asked Edward as he stood with his family.

"It's me,Alice,Jasper and Edward" said Carlisle as he got done picking his team.

"Okay I get the rest of the family" said Esme as Rosalie and Emmett stood next to her.

"But wait there's four on there team and three on ares" Emmet pointed out before they started.

"Someone will have to sit out this round" said Carlisle

"I'll site out this game" offered Esme as she sat down on the bench.

"I'm up first" said Rosalie as she walked up to bat.

"Hay wait a minuet that's not fair are team should be up first" said Alice looking at Rosalie.

"Comma down we will flip a coin" said Carlisle as he got one out.

"Heads" said Emmett looking at Carlisle.

"Tails I guess" said Alice looking at Carlisle as she rolled her dark gold eyes.

It was heads so Esme's team was up first. Rosalie was first at bat like she wanted. As soon as the ball got close Rosalie hit the ball causing it to go 95 miles per hour.

"Go Rosalie"Yelled Alice as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alice your not supposed to cheer for the other team" said Jasper looking at Alice. Alice kept quit the rest of the game.

As soon as Rosalie got around to home base Jasper touched it. But there was so much dust flying up that Bella had to call it.

"Um its an out" said Bella as she bit her lower lip.

Rosalie looked at Bella with cold dark eyes and said

"What ever thanks a lot Bella" as she walked to Emmett's side.

"Who's up next?"asked Jasper looking at his sibling's.

"I am" said Emmett raising his hand.

"Bring it on Alice" yelled Emmett as he got ready to bat.

Alice threw it as hard as she could. When Emmett hit it,it went beyond the trees.

"That's my spider monkey" said Rosalie with a smile.

"Wow Jasper sure can hit it" said Bella with her mouth wide open.

"Ya but Edward is faster" said Esme with a laugh, as she watched Edward getting to the ball.

As Esme said this Edward and Jasper quilted into each other trying to get the ball flying through the air. Emmett made it around the field before Edward could pick up the ball.

"Good job spider monkey at least **you** made it around" said Rosalie as she gave him a kiss then glared at Bella.

The rest of the game went well by the end of the game Carlie's team caught up and won by a land slid it was 10 to 8 by the end.

"That was a lot of fun. I'd never seen a baseball game played like that before" said Bella with a laugh.

"We're glad you had fun...um what's you're name again?" asked Carilse looking at Bella.

"Oh I'm sorry it's Bella" answered Bella with a smile.

"Oh well where glad you had fun Bella hope you can join use again" said Esme with a warm smile.

"I sure will" said Bella with a small yawn as she cover her mouth with her hand.

"I think it's past sleeping beauty's bedtime" said Emmett with a laugh.

Edward stepped on Emmett's foot a moment later.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Emmett as he rubbed his foot with his hand.

Edward gave him a look that brought out his gold eyes but they where almost black.

"All I said was it must be past Sleeping Beauty bedtime" said Emmett looking at his family with his hands up.

"Emmett's right you must be really beat" said Alice looking at Bella.

"Yaw I guess so" yawned Bella for a second time.

"Come on I'll take you home" said Edward as he opened the door for Bella.

As soon as Edward shut Bella's door she fell fast asleep, Bella slept the whole way home.

"Wake up sleeping beauty you're home" said Edward as he looked down at Bella.

"Oh my gosh what time is it? and how long have I been asleep?" asked Bella as her eyes began to adjust on Edwards beautiful face.

"It's Twilight and you've been asleep for hours" said Edward as he pushed back a piece of her hair.

"Oh man it's monday we have to go to school" said Bella with a wine as she began to get up out of Edward's lap.

" Um Bella it's not Monday it's Saturday you're birthday day" said Edward with his charming smile.

"Oh that's right" said Bella as she put a hand to her forehead.

"And that means we can spend a little time together before tonight" said Edward as he took Bella's hand then he whispered sweetly in her ear

"Happy Birthday" he then proceaded to kiss her on her soft lips.

Minuets went by with out them saying anything but then someone called for Bella.

"Bells you up yet?" asked Charily as he knocked on Bella's door.

"Oh no it's my dad you better go before he catches us" said Bella looking Edward in the eyes. How mush she wanted him to stay but she known he couldn't.

"Till Monday my princess" said Edward as he kissed her one last time then disappeared into the Twilight.

Bella watched as her prince left for the weekend.

"Come in dad" called Bella as she put on her light blue robe that she had got last Christmas.

"Well my little girl's finally up. Happy Birthday sweetheart" said Charily kissing Bella on the forehead then said

"You're moms got breakfast ready. She made you're favorite blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup".

"All right I will be down in a minuet" said Bell as she went towards the bathroom to change.

Five minuets later Bella was down stairs dressed and ready to start the day.

"Morning mom" said Bella as she kissed her mom on the cheek then sat down at the breakfast bar.

"So what do you have planed for you're birthday?" asked Renee' looking at her daughter.

"Oh I don't know just hang out with Jessica and Mike I guess" said Bella as she pored syrup on her pancakes.

"That sounds like fun, but remember at 7 O'clock we have dinner at that little Italy restaurant in town. So be down stairs by 6:30" said Charily as he started looking at the paper.

"Don't worry dad I won't" said Bella as she continued eating her breakfast. Her birthday was one of the last thing's on her mind right now. Right that very second she wanted to be with Edward so much.

**A/N:**So what do you think I thought it would be different if Edward's parents didn't catch on that, that was Bella Swan. Please **Review** thanks:)


	8. Chapter 7:Your who?

Chapter 7: Your who?

**A/N**: Hi everyone here's an early Christmas present. Hope you enjoy

That night came for Bella's 18th surprise birthday party. While Bella was getting ready for her big night Edward and his siblings where having one finale talk with there parents.

"Remember be back by 10 and have fun" said Esme as she kissed each of her children.

"Oh and also remember to us your manners" said Carlile standing next to Esme.

"Don't worry we will you've raised use right" Jasper said for all of them.

It was 6:30 time to go down stairs to meet her parent's in the car. But before she went down Bella looked in her mirror. Her hair was curly curdesy to Jessica and she had a pair of silver shoes. When Bella went down stairs she was surprised to see what she saw and heard

"Surpprise Bella Happy Birthday" Yelled everyone.

Bella looked at everyone in shock and horror. But then she saw Edward right away that made her feel a lot better. He was wearing his nice suit that set off his gorges gold eyes.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" said the Cullen's(except Rosalie) as Bella walked up to them.

"You guys new why didn't you tell me?" wondered Bella as she crossed her arms.

"We wanted to tell you but we weren't allowed to" giggled Alice as she put her hand to her lips then she said

"Wow Bella you look great"

"Yaw you look beautiful" agreed Emmett looking at Bella with his mouth opened wide. Rosalie elbowed him in the side and told him to shut his mouth that he was drooling.

"You're such a pig you know that Emmett" said Rosalie crossing her arms as she glard at him with her gold eyes.

"I am not" argued Emmett looking at Rosalie.

"Guys don't fight you promised mom and dad you would behave" said Jasper glaring at them.

"Sorry Bella, Jasper" apologized Rosalie and Emmett rolling there eyes.

"That's Okay" said Bella with a small laugh she was happy she was an only child.

"Give me a break. Bella you like a fairy tale princess...gone wrong. I mean who picked out that dress Helen Keller and your hair..." said Rosalie with an evil laugh.

"Stop Rosalie that's enough. you know sometimes you act like a junior higher" yelled Alice looking at Rosalie with anger appearing on her small face.

Bella looked at Rosalie with horror. She thought tears where going to fall from her eyes if she didn't blink them away soon enough.

"Rose I can't believe you would say that. Apologise this moment" said Jasper looking at Rosalie waiting for her to apologise to Bella.

"Yaw right you want me to apologise to her, pigs would have to fly before I did that" said Rosalie with hatred as she smiled her little evil smile towards Bella.

Bella turned around and ran through the crowd of people as the tears ran down her face.

"Look at what you did happy now?" said Edward looking at Rosalie then he ran after Bella.

"Bella wait!" yelled Edward over the lowed music.

Bella stoped and faced Edward with wet staid eyes.

"Wh...why does she like to do that to me?" asked Bella with a sob as she berried her face in her hands.

"She's just jealous of you that's all. She thinks your compaction" said Edward as he pulled Bella to his chest.

A few minuets past and Bella stoped crying.

"Would the birthday girl like to dance?" offered Edward offering his arm.

"But I can't dance" said Bella looking up into Edwards wonderful and beautiful face.

"It's not hard just put your feet on top of mine and I will guid you through it" said Edward with a smile that Bella couldn't stop looking at.

"Well Okay I would love to then" said Bella with a smile as Edward escorted her to the dance floor.

A moment they where dancing to the slow music, it was like they where the only two in the whole world.

"Aww that is just so romantic" said Alice with a small sigh.

"Hay I can be romantic" said Jasper as he and Alice began to dance, followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

**Back at the Cullen's house**

"Hay do you know anything about Bella?" wondered Esme as she flipped through a magazine.

"No but I don't know anything about her but we can find out" said Carlisle as he picked up the phone and pressed resent calls.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Carlisle as he slammed down the phone as it hit the coffee table it almost broke into a thousand pieces.

"What is it?" asked Esme looking at her husband.

Carilsle handed Eme the phone.

"Oh my it can't be… The Swans" said Esme with shock as she sank back down in the chair.

With in a minuet they where on there way to the Swans to bring there kids home. Edward and Bella where still dancing when Bella new she had to tell him who she was.

"Edward I have to tell you something…I'm… stared Bella but was stopped when Edward lowered his mouth down to hers.

The door bell rang but neither Edward or Bella could care all they cared about was each other. So Charlie went and answered it. But when he did he was pissed.

"What in the world do you want?" asked Charlie.

"I think you know why where here" said Carlisle.

"Honey could you come here" Charlie called over his wife.

"Yes… what do you want?" Renée asked when she saw the Cullen's.

"You know why where here" said Esme as she took a step forward.

"No I'm afraid we don't" said Charlie crossing his big arms.

"Your daughter… Bella is seeing are son Edward" said Carlisle.

"NO!" said Bella's parents looking at each other with horror.

Edward and Bella where dancing to the slow music when someone yelled her name.

"BELLA… GET IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!" yelled Charlie over the music.

Bella ran inside with Edward to find her parents looking at her as if hell had Brock lose.

"I can't believe you where seeing Edward Cullen behind are backs. We trusted you!!!!" yelled Charlie.

"Wait...you're… Edward Cullen mom dad I had know idea I swear" said Bella with horror not wanting to believe her parent's That this was Edward Cullen he was to sweet and plight to be as mean as her parents said he was.

"And Edward when where you exsakley going to tell us **THIS **was Bella Swan" wondered Carlisle looking at his son shaking his head.

"I was getting ready to tell you Edward when you…" Bella didn't want to finish her sentence instead tears began to fill her dark brown eyes.

"Thanks for being honest" said Edward with a little bit of anoence as he let go of Bella's hand.

"Edward please I can explain" cried Bella as she put her hand her mouth.

"Come on kids where leaving NOW" said Esme as she walked out the door.

"No please let them stay" begged Bella she reached out for Edward's hand.

"NO now come on kids" said Carlisle as he pointed his finger towards the jeep siting in the driveway.

"Sorry Bella happy birthday" said Alice as she walked out the door.

Rosalie just smiled curly followed by an evil laugh as she followed Alice out the door.

"It was nice being your friend" said Jasper with sorrow.

"To bad we couldn't have been friends longer" agreed Emmett as they walked out the door only leaving Edward.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you who I was to begin with. And I'm sorry I got upset with you" said Edward as he put his hand to Bella's check.

"Its just not fair" cried Bella as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Before Edward could agree his parents where yelling at him.

"**EDWARD CULLEN WE SAID GET OUT HERE NOW!"** yelled his parent's in a fit of rag.

Edward got in the jeep but as soon as he did his parents where down his throat.

"Edward how could you we especially told you not to see her" said Esme looking at her son with disappointment.

"I didn't know… I mean we didn't know who she was. All we new was her first name." protested Edward looking at the whole family.

"Hay I don't even like her so I'm not apart of this" said Rosalie defending herself.

"Well you're all in trouble when we get home" said Carlisle looking in the rear view mirror.

"But Carlisle I didn't have anything to do with it" said Rosalie with shock on her face.

"You went so yes you did have something to do with it" answered Esme looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and looked out the window know one said anything else the rest of the way home.

Bella just stood where Edward was standing hopping he would come back for her but he never came.

"BELLA we are very disappointed in you young lady" yelled Charlie as his face staid red.

"But…" stared Bella not being able to finish her thought.

"But what Bella where you going to say" said Renee.

"That this was the worst 18th birthday party ever" cried Bella as she ran up the stairs to her room locking herself in and throwing herself on her bed and cried into her pillow.

"Why didn't I tell him WHY?" cried Bella as she cried herself to sleep thinking of the good times she had with Edward.

**A/N:** I know it's been a while since I updated last I've been very busy with school finales they start this week:( So what do you think will things be the same or will they change? please **review**:)


	9. Chapter 8:Truth

Chapter 8:Truth

The next morning at breakfast Bella ate hers in silence. As she took the last bit of her cereal her dad spoke.

"Bella please understand what happened last night was for your own good" he said folding the newspaper.

"I'm late for school" said Bella ignoring her dad as she gathered her books.

School was different for the first time in months. Edward didn't wait for Bella outside her classes anymore. When Bella got in biology Edward was sitting there.

"Edward I'm so sorry about last night" said Bella with sorrow looking at Edward wondering if he felt the same.

"I know you are"he wiped away a piece of Bella's hair that was on her check.

They held each others gaze until the bell rang that brought them out of it. As they walked to lunch Bella said something that shocked Edward.

"Edward I know what you are" taking Edwards hand in hers.

"What am I?" asked Edward he wanted to know what she thought.

"Your- a vampire. Am I right?" asked Bella as she bite her lower lip.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Edward as he opened the lunchroom door for Bella.

"Let's see… your skins white like snow, you don't eat…real food and I did some research" answered Bella with a smile as they entered the lunchroom.

A few steps into the lunchroom they meet the others.

"Lesson Bella we feel so bad at what happened this past Saturday" said Alice as they seat down at the table.

"After we got home we realized we should have told you who we where" said Jasper looking at Bella.

"That's Okay and besides I know_ **What**_ you are..." said Bella putting down her fork.

"Your... vampires" finished Bella.

Emmett was taking a drink of his coke when he spite it out having it go all over the table then he said

" What… how did you find out?"

Gross Emmett!" said Rosalie as she jumped up from the table to go get some napkins and was back before anyone could blink .

"I had my suspicions" said Bella with a smile looking at the kids.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that anymore" said Jasper with a sign.

"No but we have something else to worry about?" said Bella with a little sadness. The kids looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

"I can't see or talk to you guys again. Especially you Edward" as tears filled her eyes.

No one said anything for a while they just looked at there trays full of uneaten food,until Edward bock the silence.

"We will get to see each other again here at school. As for nights open your window before you go to bed and I will be there" said Edward as he held Bella's face in his ice cold hands.

They looked at each other for a moment when suddenly Edward began kissing Bella.

"Aw that is so sweet" said Alice as she took Jasper's hand in hers.

Edward and Bella parted with embarrassment.

That night

Bella opened her window just like Edward told her to. After opening her window Bella sat on her bed with her book Withering Heights. After a couple of pages Bella heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" said Bella looking up from her book.

A moment later her mom pooped her head in with her hair in curlers.

"Hay Bella I'm... why is your window opened?" asked Renee looking at Bella with concern.

"Oh I'm hot that's all" lied Bella trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"Well Okay then I just came to tell you me and your dad are going to bed so don't stay up to late" said Renee looking at her daughter.

"I won't mom night love you" said Bella as she got back to her book. Bella fell asleep after she read a few more pages in her book.

"Bella!" whisperd a warm velvet voice.

Bella opened her eyes to see Edward standing in front of her window.

'Edward" said Bella as she ran into his strong arms, leaning her head on his chest.

"I thought you weren't coming that's why I feel asleep" said Bella looking up at Edward.

"If I didn't come I wouldn't be able to do this" Edward said with a laugh as he proceeded to kiss Bella.

Minuets went by without them saying anything. But Bella Brock the embrace as she baked up only holding Edwards hand.

"We've got two problems . One is there's this man and woman James and Victoria I think there after something but I don't know what. And second... what are we going to do if are parents find out about us again?" asked Bella as she looked at Edward.

"What did you say there names where James and Victoria?" Bella nodded her heard in agreement.

"Why is something wrong?" asked Bella as she clutched onto his shirt with nervousness.

"I don't know I will have Alice check into it. And you don't have to worry about if are parents find out we will worry about that when we get to it" Edward finished as he pressed his lips on Bella's forehead.

Edward soon look out the window to see something.

"Oh just great it's Jasper. I will be right back" said Edward as he vanished into the night.

"What are you trying to do get us caught?" asked Edward going over to Jasper.

"No I'm just saving your ass. Mom and dad are wondering where your at" answered Jasper looking at Edward with anger.

"Tell them I'm hunting, anything just don't tell them I'm here".

"Only an idiot would tell them your here" said Jasper with a stupid look on his face.

"Lesson I'll be home later. Please just cover for me. She's my life I need her right now" begged Edward

"Alright but you owe me" said Jasper as he soon vanished.

A moment later Edward was back with Bella.

'Sorry that was Jasper my parents are wondering where I'm at" Edward said crossing his arms.

"Maybe you should go. I don't want stop seeing you for something we did" Bella hesitated crossing the room.

"I asked Jasper to cover for me" said Edward as he sat on the bed.

Edward pulled Bella into his strong arms and told her to get some sleep. That he would be right there when ever she needed him. Bella laid her head on his chest and with in minuets she fell asleep lessening to his voice telling her everything was going to work out fine and that they would be together forever not matter what the cost was.

**A/N:**Aw they get to be together(for now). I'm on a big righter block for the next chapter or so. In the next chapter I was going to put James and Victoria planing something or what ever. But I need some help please help me I would really appreciate it thanks:) Oh and Please **review** thanks:) and Merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	10. Chapter 9:A promise ring

Chapter 9: A promise ring

While Edward and Bella where trying to figure out there own problems. James and Victoria where planning an evil, sinister plan.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Victoria asked as she messed with her hair.

"The Cullen's are now friends with a human. So all we have to do is get Bella to the Dance studio where she once attended. Then we go in for the kill, we threaten to kill Bella in order to get Edward there. Then we kill Edward we force Bella to watch she gives in and we win" answered James with an evil laugh.

"That's it you're joking right. I mean that is so easy don't we make Bella suffer or something" wined Victoria as she stomped her foot.

"Of course we will what do you think will do take pity on her and her boyfriend we're not like the Cullen's" James snapped back looking at Victoria with Cole black eyes.

"That sounds good but first how do we get her there and seconded, when does this plan take place?" Victoria asked with an evil smile.

"Will tell her that we have poor Edward and if she doesn't come then we will kill him right then and there it is as simple as that. It will take place tomorrow night at seven" James answered looking at Victoria with pure evil.

**Next day at school**

"Bella wait up" yelled Alice as she caught up with Bella.

"Hay Alice how's things going" Bella asked looking at Alice as she made her way to Biology.

"Okay" said Alice as a wide smile came across her lips.

"Alice what is it…did you see something?" Bella asked with panic looking Alice in the eyes.

"Yes I did Edward has something for you" Alice said with a giggle.

"Well what is it" Bella asked with existent.

"Nope I'm not telling you you're just going to have to wait" she said shaking her head.

"Okay fine party popper" Bella said with a sigh.

'Don't worry you will love it. Besides you're on your way to Biology aren't you?" Alice asked (of course she new Bella was but she wanted to make sure Bella new she was getting it in a few moments)

"Yes I am" Bella answered with a smile.

Bella told Alice by and headed to Biology where she found Edward waiting.

"Morning Bells" Edward said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Morning, Alice said you had something to give to me" Bella said as she returned the kiss.

"Man Alice can't keep a secret. Well then again she can see the future. And yes I do have something for you" Edward said as he took a little velvet square box out of his pocket.

"Bella I know are parents told use not to see each other but I can't live with out you. I was wondering would you…ware this ring as a promise that we will always be together no matter what happens between use?" he asked taking Bella's small hand in his big strong one.

"Oh Edward of course I will you're my perfect night in shining armor" said Bella looking Edward in the eyes.

"One question though do I have to put it on myself?" Bella asked coking her head sideways.

"No I can do that" Edward said with a smile as he slipped the ring onto Bella's slinder finger.

They kissed and new that they where perfect for each other. It was like a fairy tale ending come true.

"Aw I see you got the ring. Edward took me along to help him pick it out" Alice said as she came rushing up to Bella.

"I love it you did a good job Edward did good as well" Bella said with a smile.

"Hay did she get the ring yet?" Jasper asked taking Alice's hand.

"Yes I did I was just telling Alice that it is beautiful" answered Bella as they walked down the hall.

"Welcome to the family" said Emmett as he gave Bella a bear hug.

"Uh Emmett don't break me" Bella said as she tried to breath.

"Oh sorry Bella" Emmett said scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean welcome to the family? Edward didn't ask me to marry him, he just promised me that we would always be together no matter what happens to use" Bella said looking at the siblings.

"Good that's a relief. You would not fit in with are family" said Rosalie as she relaxed.

Emmett looked at Rosalie with a Stern look and mouthed "what did I tell you"

Bella told the Cullen siblings good-by and went and met Edward.

"Hay long time to see"Edward said kissing Bella on the forehead.

Bella laughed and said. "Alice was so happy that I got the ring she said that she picked it out"

"Ya well as a guy I'm not good at stuff like that" Edward said as he put an arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Guess what Emmett thought you did?" asked Bella looking at Edward as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Edward asked.

"He thought that you asked me to merry you" Bella said with a laugh.

"Well...not yet" said Edward as he wrapped his arms around Bella. The he lowered his mouth down to hers.

**Bella's house**

Bella was in her room admiring her ring when she got this threatening text it read:

_Bella we have your perishes boyfriend if you don't come we will kill him and there's nothing you can do about it. Oh and come alone or Edward will pay. I will know if you bring anyone. Come to 46 park drive and 5__Th__ Avenue or should I say your old dance studio. I will be waiting you have one hour to get here if your not hear your boyfriend dies. _

_P.S. You better hurry the clock is ticking_

Bell looked at her clock it was 5 O'clock she hurried to get her things together. As she made her way down stairs her parents saw her.

"Honey where are you going its late" her mom asked looking at her daughter with suspicion.

"Oh I um…was going over to Jessica's she needs my help with something's" Bella answered she hoped her mom didn't see past her lie.

"Oh well Okay honey but be careful" her mom said with a smile. Bell ran out the door, to her truck and sped down the road.

By the time Bella got to the dance studio it was 6:55 she had five minuets to think of a plan but what she couldn't call Alice or any of them if she did Edward would pay. A few moments went by and Bella walked into the dance studio scared, alone not knowing what would happen.

**A/N:**Will Bella walk into a trap?and will Edward be Okay? you'll have to wait and see. I need at least six or more reviews before I update again. So please **review** thanks:) Oh by the way I'm free of writers block!


	11. Chapter 10: Life in the balance

Chapter 10: Life in the balance

Edward was fighting James and Victoria by himself in the dance studio down the street. While Bella raced into the studio.

"Give up Edward there's know way you can win" said James with a sly smile as he took a step forward holding a silver steak

"Where's your vampire family?" asked Victoria with an evil smile as she moved around Edward.

"Alice can't you see anything?" asked Jasper. As him, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie (she didn't want to come she was forced to come) as they drove to the dance studio in a panic.

"All I can see is Edward fighting James and Victoria that's it for now" said Alice as she tried seeing more of what was happening but it was all to blurry.

James lunged at Edward knocking him to the ground with a thud.

"To bad Bella's not here to say goodbye" laughed James as he held the steak closer to Edward's chest.

"I hope I'm not too late. Oh please god don't let me be late" begged Bella as she ran for Edward.

James got ready to plunge the steak into Edward when Bella came running in.

"NO don't please" yelled Bella running closer to them.

"Come any closer and he dies" said James looking Bella in the eyes.

"Please don't I will do what ever you say" begged Bella as she walked closer not realizing what she had done.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend" James said as he plunged the steak into Edward.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bella as she got down next to Edward.

"Edward please hang on I'm calling 911" said Bella as she got out her cell phone.

"No Bella don't my time is up…I...have always loved you" whispered Edward as he fought to keep his eyes open. But a second later his eyes shut for good.

"NO! Edward ple… please come back" begged Bella as she cried over his cold body.

There was know point to live with out him now so she pulled out the steak from Edward and…

* * *

"Now can you see anything else?" asked Jasper once again as they ran through the dance studio.

'I see… oh know" started Alice with a gasp as she put her pale hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" asked Rosalie she couldn't believe she just asked that.

"It's Edward and Bella and there" before Alice could finish they saw Edward and Bella lying on the ground next to each other…dead.

"Oh my god no!" said all the kids as they ran towards them.

"How did this happen" wondered Rosalie she didn't want Edward dead she could care less about Bella.

"It was James and Victoria they needed to get ride of one of us so they went after Edward. And when Bella came in and saw Edward lying there she killed herself" said Alice as she looked into the past.

There was silence for a little while as Alice cried into Jasper's chest, Jasper did everything to comfort her but it was know use. Rosalie just stood there motion less with Emmett by her side.

"Oh God what's the big deal? She wanted to die anyway. Besides I'm not going to miss her as much as you guys will!" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up! Rosalie" cried Alice and her brothers. As Alice continued to cry into Jasper's shoulder, Jasper told her everything was going to be fine that they would get through it together.

While they morned over there brother and Bella James and Victoria escaped (I know what your thinking no they can't get away with it well they do)

They couldn't believe this was happening. Not even Alice could see it coming. A moment later Edward opened his gold eyes.

"What happened?" asked Edward looking at them with confusion.

They looked at him with happiness and sadness.

"James and Victoria drove a steak through you" said Emmett.

Edward looked over and saw Bella lying there lifeless. He got over to Bella and took her hand and asked what happened.

"What happened?" asked Edward looking at his siblings with horror.

"She came in and found you dead so she… she killed herself" said Alice a sob escaped her pale lips.

"There's got be something we can do" said Edward looking at his love. She looked just like a real life Sleeping Beauty.

'I'm sorry Edward but it's to late she's gone" said Emmett with sadness.

Edward thought for a moment then new what he had to do. There was know way he was going to lose Bella to James and Victoria. So He bent down and put his cold mouth on Bella's warm neck and turned her into a vampire.

"That should save her for now. But we have to be careful moving her. We need to take her back to are house and see what Carisle can do" said Edward as he held Bella in his arms.

'You know Carlisle will get mad" said Alice looking at Edward.

'I don't care I want Bella back I can't live without her" said Edward.

As the new full moon came out Edward and the others where headed home with Bella's life in the balance. As they speeded home Edward held onto Bella hoping his love would keep her alive.

**A/N:**Oh no will Bella survive or will she die before she gets to the Cullen's? Read more to mind out **Review**. I have a question for all of you: Do you think my Twilight stories are good enough to be nominated as a Twilight Award (here on fanfiction?)


	12. Chapter 11:Save her please!

Chapter 11: Save her...please!

They arrived home fifteen minuets later Edward carried Bella into the house as the others followed.

"Carlisle, Esme" yelled Edward as he stood in the front hall.

A moment later Carlisle and Esme where right there.

"We told you to never see her again" said Esme looking at Edward.

"Mom, dad Bella… killed herself just because she thought I was dead. Please Carlisle can't you help her" begged Edward looking at his parents. Edward never begged for anything but he was despite Bella was everything to him.

"Well I will see what I can do but I'm not making any promises. Lay her on the coach" said Carlisle.

Edward laid Bella on the white coach and kissed her forehead.

"First thing I have to do is take a sample of her blood, to make sure there's nothing wrong" Carlisle said as he began drawing her blood.

"Esme go put this in the freezer it has to be kept cold" Carlisle said as he handed his wife the vile of blood.

Esme put it in the freezer as the kids just watched and waited (except for Rosalie she read a magazine) for Bella to recover. That is if she would ever come out of the coma like state. Hours went by but she staid the same the kids began to get inpatient. Carlisle did more test but he got to the point to where he would do no more.

"That's all I can do for now all we can do now is wait. It will take three days for her to come out of the coma" said Carlisle as he walked into the kitchen where his family waited with high hops.

That night Edward sat next to the couch he never took his eyes off Bella. As the night ware on Edward got thirsty so he headed into the kitchen to grab a bite, hypothetically of course. Opening the fridge he grab the first red thing that he saw not bothering to look at the tab. Which if he had bothered to look he would have noticed it read "o negative". After downing the whole container he headed upstairs to pretend that the biology homework assignment today was difficult. As he descender on top of the stairs, the last thing he remembered what Carlisle saying something about Bella's blood being O negative which was deadly to any vampire if they consumed a large amount. Then his world went black.

**A/N**: Oh no is Edward dead or is he just unconscious? read more to find out. But I need more reviews before I update again:) so please **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12:Saying goodbye

Chapter 12:Saying goodbye

Three day's later Bella woke still a little sick, but Carlisle said that would be normal. As her eyes began to adjust she saw everyone around her,except one person.

"Bella honey how do you feel?" asked Esme as she laid a hand on Bella's forehead.

"Still a little sick I guess but besides that I feel pretty good" said Bella as a yawn escaped her lips. "Where's Edward? I thought he would be right by my side?" asked Bella looking at the Cullen's.

The Cullen's looked at Bella with sadness. They didn't know what to say.

"Bella…Edward" started Carlisle looking at Bella he didn't know if he could finish with out breaking down.

"What happened?" asked Bella with horror as she sat up farther.

"He…died last night" said Esme as a tear came down her check. (**A/N:**I know there vampires but in this story they can cry)

"How?" Bella asked with horror as tears sprang to her dark eyes. This couldn't be happening Edward couldn't be gone.

"He drank your blood that was in the freezer that I had draw for test. You have O negative blood if a vampire drinks to much it could kill them. He got very sick from it and died just this morning around 6 O'clock. We found him in the hall. I'm so sorry Bella" said Carlisle looking at Bella.

Bella began to cry hestaricaly as soon as he finished telling her the truth.

"No he can't be gone he just can't. I thought vampires couldn't die" sobbed Bella as she buried her face in the sheets of the bed. "Can't you save him you're a doctor?" asked Bella with sorrow and hope in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not Bella I already turned him into a vampire after I do that I can't do anymore" said Carlisle taking her hand.

Bella didn't want to hear this she wanted Edward to come through the door and take her away like in a fairy tale. But it didn't happen he wasn't coming for his princess anymore. The Cullen's tried to support her but it was know use.

"Bella I'm so sorry I know how much you guys loved each other" cried Alice as she hugged Bella. She just couldn't believe she lost a brother now who was going to teas her?

"We are very sorry for what has happened. I wish there was something we could do" said Jasper taking Bella's hand in his ice cold one.

"Bella I'm really sorry that you lost Edward. And I'm sorry for the way I treated you." said Rosalie as she hugged Bella.

"Edward loved you very much. When it was just use kids that's all Edward talked about was you. You where his world" said Emmett looking at Bella with sorrow.

That just made Bella cry even harder. The Cullen's let Bella have some alone time. As soon as they where gone Bella just let herself fall apart.

"Edward why, why did you have to leave me? We where meat to be together forever." cried Bella as she laid her head back on the pillow and cried. It was all her fault if she hadn't gotten involved with Edward then he would still be alive.

The Cullen's stood outside the door they could here her falling apart. They wishing there was something they could do but there was nothing they cold do what was done was done. Ten minuets they came back in.

"I don't want to be a vampire anymore not with out Edward. My lives not worth living with out him" sobbed Bella as they came back into the room.

"I'm sorry Bella we can't change you back once you're a vampire your one for the rest of your life" said Carlisle.

"N…no please can't you do something,anything" begged Bella through a sob.

"There's nothing we can do. If there was we would but we can't" said Esme with sorrow.

"The funeral is set for tomorrow at 10" said Alice with a sob as tears continued to fall down her small face.

Bella was in greaf the rest of the day. She Refused to eat, rest or do anything she just wanted to be left alone.

Next day

The funeral was one of the worst things Bella ever had to go through. As she stood at the casket looking down at Edward all the memories she had with him began to flow back. Then she looked at the promise ring he had given her less then a week ago.

"Its time to go. We have things that have to be done" said Esme as she put a hand on Bella's small shoulder.

"NO! I don't want to leave" cried Bella as she laid her head on the casket.

"I'm sorry Bella we have to, they can't do anything till we leave" said Carlisle.

"No just leave me alone I want to be left alone" sobbed Bella with her head still on the casket.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had know chose they had to drag Bella away from the casket. It felt so wrong to have to do that to Bella but they new it had to be done.

"Bella we are sorry that we have to do this" said Jasper as they started to drag her to the jeep.

"NO EDWARD!!!!" Yelled Bella with sobs as she was pulled away from her love forever. There was know point in fighting to get lose they where much stronger then she was.

They got in the jeep and drove off. Bella looked back one last time to see the undertakes lower the casket into the ground.

"Edward w...why did you have to leave" cried Bella as they drove out of the cemetery.

Bella berried her face in Emmett's shoulder and baled her eyes out till they got home. Bella's life was never the same ever again.

**A/N**:Aw that was so sad. What will Bella do with out Edward? Will Edward come back in the Epilogue? read and find out. **REVIEW**Please. Yes I did enter this in the Twilight Awards but I haven't herd anything back yet, so keep your fingers crossed.


	14. Epilogue:Grief

Epilogue: Grief

A year went by but Bella just kept herself isolated most of the time, she never opened up to anyone.

"Bella how are you holding up?" asked a warm voice coming from behind Bella.

"Oh hi Alice you scared me. Um I'm not doing to good" answered Bella as tears filled her dark eyes.

Alice didn't want to see Bella upset so she tried to comfort her in anyway possible.

"Bella everything's going to be fine" said Alice looking at Bella with hope.

"No Alice things won't ever be the same again, Edward is gone forever he's never coming back" sobbed Bella looking out at the lake.

Alice gave Bella a hug and told her it was Okay to cry.

"I miss him" cried Bella she hadn't cried this much since the funeral.

"I know you do we all miss him" said Alice as a single tear rolled down her pale small face.

After Bella finished crying they headed inside the Cullen's house. When they got inside know one was at home so it seamed.

"Carlisle, Esme!" yelled Alice as she walked through the house.

"Up here dear!" yelled Esme from somewhere upstairs?

Bella and Alice headed up stairs to wear Esme was yelling from.

"Hi girls where just going through Edwards things" said Esme not realizing what she had said.

When Bella heard this she broke down in tears.

"Edward!" cried Bella as she sank to her knees in endless sobs.

"Oh honey I am so sorry" said Esme as she went over to Bella followed by the rest of the family.

"Edward wouldn't want you to cry" said Carlisle.

"I just miss him so much, life is just not worth living anymore" sobbed Bella as she put her hands to her face.

"We know this is very heard for you, but don't you ever say that life is not worth living" said Jasper as he gave Bella a little shake.

"But its not" said Bella as a sob got stuck in her throat.

"How can you say that Bella? I know you miss Edward but you also have other people who care about you. Your parents and use" said Rosalie as she tried to get through to Bella.

"She's right Bella you do have other people who care about you" said a warm voice.

When Bella looked up she was surprised at what she saw.

"Edward you came back" Bella said as she ran into his strong arms.

"I'm not really coming back I just came to tell you that. Even though you lose someone you love you still have to move on with your life. And that I love you I will always be with you even though you can't see me" said Edward looking down at his love.

"No you can't leave you've been gone for almost a year. I can't lose you...again" Bella sobbed into his chest.

"Don't cry my love I know you have missed me. I've missed you, but I have to go back" said Edward as he stroked Bella's long hair.

A moment later Edward backed up only holding Bella's hands. "Don't worry Bella we will see each other again someday" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"We can be together right now all you have to do is stay here with me forever" Bella said as she started to get all choked up again.

"Shh Bella I know please don't cry. I have to go back it was my time to go when I did" Edward said trying to make Bella understand.

"But I miss you so much" Bella cried as tears began to fill her eyes.

'I know you do but like I said I have to go back. I got to come down here to see you and my family that's all not to stay" Edward said looking at his family.

"My Littleboy" Esme said as she gave her son a huge. "We've missed you very much this family's just not the same".

"I know mom I've been watching that's how I new that I needed to visit you guys" Edward agreed.

"Son how have things been with you?" Carlisle asked as he hugged Edward.

"Good, I've seen alot of you're family up there" Edward answered. "How's work going at the hospital.

"Good things have been going slow since you died" Carlisle said putting an arm around Esme.

"So Edward what's it like where your at?" Emmett asked giving his brother a big bear huge.

"Heaven is very nice there's a lot of people. Lots of stuff to do, there's a big baseball field, shopping, and lots more" Edward said.

" Sweet shopping! sounds like my kind of place" Alice said with a smile. "Like mom said we've missed you Bella's really had it hard" she gave a Edward a huge then stepped next the Jasper.

"Baseball huh are they as good as use?" Jasper asked giving his brother a huge.

"There pretty close. I've hit at least six home runs all ready" Edward said with a laugh.

"Eddie my big brother" Rosalie said giving him a huge she thought she was going to lose it just like Bella had.

"You know that name always got on my nerves but I never told you" Edward said with a smile. "It's good to see you all but I have to get back there waiting for me. But I will keep watch on you guys to make sure things are going good. I will make another trip down here next year".

Bella started to cry all over again. "Hey Bella what did I say know more crying" Edward said taking her face in his cold hands.

"I know I'm sorry I just don't want to see you go" Bella said as the tears fell from her face.

"I will always love you" Edward said kissing her one last time. A few moments later Edward left leaving his family to live there life's.

"By Edward I love you forever" Bella said as she watched Edward leave. She new that she would see him again someday.

"He is very happy where he is at" Esme said as she and everyone gave her a big huge.

"I know he is. He looks very happy" Bella said with tears of joy as a smile came across her face. As she and her new family looked out the window looking up at the sky she saw Edward's face in the clouds with a smile across his face.

"You're right he looks very happy where he is now" Bella said with joy as she continued to look out the window.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **That's it what do you think? I know you where all hoping that Edward would come back for good,but at least he got to come and visit his family and Bella. I would like to thank all my readers: **Ashlie Christine, Acting-Singing-Bella, A is for Angel, Twilight Lover, Daughter of Nights, BellazBo8, Twilightspoet, Sweet16994, Ivy O'Hara, oxcrushhed, Brigghtfire15, eclipsed heart and Cokecola78** thank you so much for your great reviews. I have another Twilight story you guys might like it's called: **Once upon a Twilight **Please read and review (If you haven't all ready) I would really like that thanks:)


	15. Qustion should I do a sequel?

**Question!**

**A/N: Would you guys like me to do a sequel for Edward and Bella: A fight for true love? If you do please leave a review telling me so. But it might be a few months before I get started I'm finishing two other Twilight stories right now. **


End file.
